thestreetfighterfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cael
Cael (Kai-el) is a major character of the Street Fighter Sigma series. He is one of two successful "Psycho-Soldiers" created/enhanced to act as elite enforces for Shadaloo, prior to is fall. Appearance Cael is a lightly muscled young man clad in a grey shirt, blue denim jacket and pants with black boots and gloves. He has red eyes and purple hair, his hair color being the result of the Psycho-power experimentation on him. His shirt bears the kanji for "Curse". Personality Following the experimentation upon him, Cael was left completely amnesiac though through a few positive experiences was able to retain his fundamentally good core. While Cael is more than willing to take part in a fight, he is reluctant to kill. He doesn't view his psychic powers as either boon or curse, but simply as another tool in his arsenal. Due to his previous Amnesia, Cael can come across as awkward, often stating things with little to no regard for social propriety. But in doing so, he is capable of making some surprisingly insightful comments (such as noting that the E-L in Capcom vs SNK 3: Eternal Rivalry is a different specimen of the same alien species as the one from Street Fighter Sigma). Biography Cael was one of one hundred and twenty-three children abducted by Shadaloo to aid into M. Bison's study into furthering his own Psycho Power. However, during the events of the Alpha games, Shadaloo suffers several setbacks one of which was the escape of the only two subjects to survive the experimentation; Fusa Tsukugiri, who was bitter both at Shadaloo and the world at large for failing to rescue her and the other subjects, and Cael, whose experiences left him amnesiac. History Street Fighter Sigma When Descartes, a former Shadaloo executive looking to rebuild the syndicate in his own image, held a new World Warrior Tournament, Cael was among the entries and learned of his origins from several of the Ex-Shadaloo staff. He then resolved to find the other "Psycho-Soldiers". During G's Arcade Ending, Cael is shown as one of several fighters subscribing to the the self-declared President's FooTube page. During the events of Season 2, Cael learns of Fusa Tsukugiri, another Psycho-Soldier. Having seized control of large chunks of the remainder of Shadaloo, Fusa sought to revive and appropriate Project C.H.A.I.N.S. to conquer the world via Mind Control. Cael, despite being offered to join Fusa in the new order (both because of their shared history and his immunity to her Mind Control), would oppose Fusa and aid Ryu, Guile and Ed in destroying the Thought Amplifier. During the story mode, Cael ultimately overpowers Fusa in a psychic duel and locks her in a coma, unwilling to kill but unwilling to let her destroy more lives. In his, non-canon, Arcade ending for Season 2, however, Cael instead uses the Through Amplifier himself to forcibly "remove" the evil in every person on the planet...with the exception of Kevin Ashwyn, who is instead left comatose as a result of being completely evil. Capcom vs SNK 3: Eternal Rivalry Cael enters the Eternal Rivals Tournament alongside Ed as the "Psycho Legacy Team" with them having a Team Ending, though he can form unorthodox teams with Blue Mary (Psycho Investigators Team), Rock Howard (Dark Legacy Team) and K` (Experimental Hero Team). During his individual ending (Selected as a Team Leader and not paired with a designated team mate), Cael gains the attention of government agencies who seek to capture him, prompting him to go into hiding with Gouken. During his paired ending with Ed, the two use the winning from the tournament to build a Neo Shadaloo, though Cael is less interested in the goals as he is in gaining new friends. During his ending with Blue Mary, the two are seen getting some information regarding "Psycho-Soldier" Programs being launched globally from Billy Kane, Billy referencing his and Mary's team-up in KoF '97. In his shared ending with Rock, the two are practicing while experiencing flashbacks regarding their pasts (Rock being abandoned by Geese, Cael to his experimentation) while both agreeing to make the world better. During his shared ending with K`, the two discuss the similarities between NESTS and Shadaloo while receiving word that a new organisation has begun to move...and they're hunting for the pair. Fighting Style Cael's fighting style is listed as "Psycho-Powered Self-Defense Arts". It is a largely self-taught style born from battle experience as well as reading the minds of his opponents, learning their techniques and how to counter them. This, in canon, gives him a flexible style. Many of his Medium and Heavy attacks have his hands or feet wrapped in Psycho Power. In-games, Cael has a versatile move set with tools to fight at distance against spacing oriented characters (his Psychoken Projectile can be powered up to stun and has both fast and slow variants and his Psycho Blade doubles as a powerful melee special and projectile reflector) and up close against melee and rush-down characters (both of his primary specials can be cancelled into from many of his combos). His Psycho Field lets him shield against most dashing and rushing characters, catching them in a shocking attack. What his toolkit lacks, however, is mobility options; while his movement and jump speeds are average at worst, he lacks any flying or hurricane dash/kick moves to let him close distance or quickly poke effectively. Category:Male Characters Category:Street Fighter Sigma Characters Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Nationality